Through My Button Eyes
by StarMoonRose
Summary: There has to be more to life than this and I wanted to find out what that was, desperately. But I couldn't so I wouldn't bother with it. But that simple thought bothered me. Alot. Other Wybie is The Beldams puppet but he has feelings too. Slight CxOW.


Through My Button Eyes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Coraline, Other Wybie or any characters from the movie/book in question.

Hello! My name is Maxoline (pronounced Max-oh-lin NOT Max-owe-line like some people say it) and this is my first Fanfic! I was watching Coraline and I was thinkin', what were Other Wybie's thought about all this? And in conclusion, I thought of this Fanfic. I even added my own scenes into this. Slight CxOW but it won't get in the way of your precious CxW 'cause I'm a supporter of that couple too. Enjoy!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...  
... |

... What are you doing? Look down there. V

* * *

**1. Say hello to your new world.**

I opened my eyes. Or, what I though was my eyes. I blinked a couple of times and managed to get my vision into focus and saw the most horrible creature in the world. It was a tall woman with short black hair and red painted lips. She wore a white dress with black spots and her posture was slightly slouched. The thing that frightened me the most were her button eyes. They flashed like dynamite as she stared at me in amusement. "Hello there, darling," she said in a sickly sweet voice. I open my mouth to speak but nothing came out. A small nervous croak escaped my open lips and the creature laughed at me. "Don't be so nervous. Come on. Say something for your Mother." This time I found my voice but it came out quieter than I expected.

"M-moth-ther?" I croaked. I had to admit I was a little startled at the sound of my own voice but it was something I would have to get used to. The lady smiled down at me. Her smile frightened me. It looked so gruesome. So ... evil. "Yes, Wybourne. I am your Mother and you will address me as nothing but. Besides, I created you."

My mind formed so many questions at once. Wybourne? Is that my name? How did she create me? Why am I here?

My supposed mother smiled again and unstrapped me. I didn't even realize that I was strapped down until she did that and I became more scared by the second. She helped me up and walked me out of the room and I noticed for the first time that her hand was made of needles. I didn't see what were in the room let alone see how the room was decorated but I decided that I wasn't going to go and find out anytime soon. 'Mother' turned me around and made me face a mirror. I examined my appearance. Curly brown hair sticking up all over the place, slouched figure, black clothes, fabricated skin and ... black button eyes. I almost yelled out in fear. Almost. I made a tiny squeak and my 'mother' looked at me with an amused expression. "Don't fret, Wybie. Nothing to worry yourself over."

I managed to look up at my 'mother' and ask, "W-what is y-your n-name?" Not that I wanted to know. Just something to say so I could get used to my voice. Mother started back at me with bright button eyes. "The Beldam. But you will refer to me as Mother, are we clear?" I nodded and The Beldam smiled. "Good boy. Now I have a job for you and you will do exactly what you are told or face the consequences," she threatened, her smile disappearing. I nodded again and listened to her explain everything that I needed to do. I nodded every time she asked me a question like, "can you do this?" and "are we clear?" but I never really ment it. She told me about a girl named Caroline or something and how she needed her to stay with her and never return back to her original home. When I asked her why, I received a small slap in the cheek. She told me she lived off other children's soul's and every once in a while, when she grows weak, she captures little children and eat their soul's by sewing buttons into their eyes. I was completely and utterly horrified by this but I didn't say anything. I kept my expression neutral but with a great effort as she continued explaining. When she was done, and I was glad she was, she told me to help 'Other Father' in the garden and I hurried along, being careful not to step on any rats or bugs on the way.

* * *

**2. We will meet soon, pretty one.**

_If I work hard than she won't hurt me. If I work hard than she won't hurt me. If I work hard than she won't hurt me. _

Those same words echoed through my head as I shoveled more dirt. I reached out and grabbed a snap dragon from a bag and planted it carefully. I had only been one day in the Other World and I had already seen how cruel The Beldam can be. She hurt Other Father because he accidentally spilled something in preparation for Coraline's arrival. I had reminded myself that her name was Coraline and defiantly not Caroline. When I asked The Beldam when Caroline was coming, she slapped me in the face and told me her name was not Caroline. She called me her puppet. I didn't like that but I didn't say anything. Tonight was the night that Coraline was expected to come. I was to stay out of sight because I haven't been 'perfected' yet. When I heard The Beldam talking to Coraline, my own curiousness got the better of me. I just had to see this Coraline person.

I peaked in the window and caught a glimpse of the kitchen. The Beldam was cooking something and she was telling a girl with blue hair to go and fetch Other Father for dinner. I couldn't help but stare. The only girl I have seen from this point was The Beldam and she was ugly so I thought that all girls were ugly but Coraline was ... something else. Her short blue hair shined in the artificial light created by the various lamps and lights, her real skin looked so soft and smooth like glass and her eyes, I have never seen actual eyes before but I didn't know that real eyes looked that pretty. In less than two seconds, I was lovestruck. But it could never happen. She was a living, breathing, innocent soul and I was, well, I was a bunch of rags held together by tightly sewn thread and the only thing that kept me alive was the existence of the Other World. For the first time since waking up yesterday, I felt warm and fuzzy and safe but that feeling vanished the instant she left from my sights. I was back in the cold where I never wanted to go back to again. I almost couldn't wait until me and Coraline were to meet the next night. I stayed by the window and watched her eat, watched her fall into drowsiness and kept watching as The Beldam and Other Father took her to her room. I stare at the empty kitchen for a while. There has to be more to life than this and I wanted to find out what that was, desperately. But I couldn't so I wouldn't bother with it. But that simple thought bothered me. Alot.

I scurried back to the garden and continued to plant flowers and build things around the garden. My thoughts were on one thing and one thing only. _Coraline, we will meet soon._

* * *

**3. I won't talk. I can't talk.**

I stood back and admired my work. I was finished with the garden, finally finished. It was arranged to look like Coraline's face, all of the plants and flowers were assembled in the right places and the lights shone on them, lighting them up like fireworks. I had to admit that I was proud of myself. At least The Beldam would hurt me. Speaking of The Beldam, she was walking up to me, her expression blank. She was still in Other Mother form so she looked alot like what Coraline's mother was supposed to look like but that didn't change anything. When she reached the garden, she took one look at it and smiled. "Very nice work, Other Wybie," she declared proudly although I think I heard the faint sounds of sarcasm in her voice. I smiled. I couldn't help myself. I was proud. "Thank you, mother."

She grinned, the evilness in her expression returning. I suddenly felt a chill. Something bad was going to happen, I could feel it. "Now, Wybie, come with me. I have another job for you," she said. I nodded and followed her into the house and into the room where I was first created. The walls were blank and there were various sewing equipment scattered on a desk on the far wall. Another table stood in the middle of the room under a ceiling light. The Beldam gave me a little push towards the table. "Sit on the table, Wybie," she said sternly, pushing me closer to the table. "W-what are y-you going to do, m-m-mother," I stuttered. The Beldam said nothing, she just pushed me some more.

Finally, I gave up and sat on the table. The second I did, The Beldam yanked me by the hair and I was forced to lie on my back. "Mother?" I coraked, staring up at the blinding light. "I have found out something else, Wybie," The Beldam hissed, the sound of moving things were just audible over her chilly voice. "You see, Coraline doesn't like it when the real Wybie talks." I gasped a little, now knowing what she was going to do. "N-no! P-please! I-I-I won't talk, I promise!" I pleaded. The Beldam just laughed a childish laugh.

"Really?" She leaned close to my ear and whispered: "But why take the chance, lover-boy." I gasped. She knew? How? I felt a burning sensation in my neak and my world started to go dark. The last thing I saw was a flash of silver light and The Beldam's wicked grin before everything disappeared into black. I woke up on the lounge room floor. The first thing I did, the very first thing, was reach a trembling hand to my throat. The large, fresh stitches I felt confined my biggest fears. I opened my mouth to speak, to shout out to anyone, but nothing came out. The word dying out in my mouth. I shook my head and tried again. Nothing. Not even a croak. It was gone. All gone. My ability to speak, dashed. I hung my head. Never to speak again. Never.

* * *

**4. Mr. B's jumping mouse circus.**

I stood outside of the door, waiting for it to open. The Beldam instructed me to stand here and wait until she opened it. Smile, I told myself. Always smile. Don't look sad. Don't ever look sad. I tapped my foot on the doormat and shoved my hands deep into my coat pockets. I heard The Beldam's hand curl around the doorknob. 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Smile! The door opened and I found myself staring at Coraline's pretty face. She looked even more beautiful close up. She looked at me in annoyance and snapped at me. I felt bad but I didn't let my smile falter. I raised a hand and waved at her. When she still didn't get that I couldn't talk, The Beldam explained it.

"So he can't talk at all? ... I like it!"

I smiled a true smile. The Beldam gave me a little push as I walked up to Coraline. "Now run along you two. And have fun."

When we got out, I reminded myself to act happy and cheerful or The Beldam will hurt me. I kept that thought in mind as me and Coraline crossed the porch. "You're awful cheerful. Considering you can't say anything," said Coraline, trying to strike up a conversation. I almost laughed at that but the sound died in my mouth. I skipped down the steps and led Coraline towards Other Mr. B's attic apartment. "Umm," hummed Coraline as we reached the steps to Other Mr. B's place. "It didn't hurt did it? What she-" I didn't let her finish. If I did then I would be forced to let my painful emotions get the best of me. I pointed up towards the sky and looked up to see a tiny blue blimp float across the sky and towards the attic. We rushed up the steps and approached the door to the apartment. Coraline knocked on it three times before we were spinning around. We landed on the floor of Mr. B 'amazing' mouse circus. Coraline gasped in awe as she stared at the colourful machines and dazzling lights that surround her. I glanced at one of the cotton-candy cannons that stood at my feet and pressed the trigger with my foot. A stick of cotton-candy burst out and I caught it. I decided to make Coraline laugh so while she was getting popcorn, I pressed four cannons. I was then covered in sticky cotton-candy but when I heard Coraline laugh, it was worth it.

We entered the little tent and watched Mr. B's mouse circus. It did the trick. Making Coraline smile and laugh and gasp in amazement as the mice bounced and danced and formed shapes and letters, playing small, cute music as they did. Soon Mr. B (or rather, Other Mr. B) appeared. I clapped while Coraline cheered, telling Mr. B what he already knows and was told to do. "Very, very thank you lady and gentlemen," Other Mr. B said. The mice then ran up his sleeves but the one that was bouncing on the little ball (which I knew what it really was) went up his arm and into his hat. "We loved it, Mr. B, it was so... so..."

"Aaaaa."

"Amazing!" cheered Coraline, jumping up into the air with joy and amazement. I simply nodded and let Coraline do the talking. Mr. B smiled. "You're very welcome anytime you like. You and also your good friend there," he said, motioning to me. I smiled and nodded again. "Da svidaniya, Coraline," said Other Mr. B, and kissed Coraline's hand. I stared at that motion for a while. I might try that sometime. We left the apartment and descended down the stairs. "Wasn't that just amazing, Wybie?" Coraline asked me as we headed to the front door of Coraline's Other House. I nodded but didn't smile. Luckily, she didn't notice my sudden drop in enthusiasm as we entered the house. If only she knew that everything was all a trap. Just bait to lure her in. I quickly pasted on a smile when I saw The Beldam.

* * *

**5. Conversation with a cat.**

I stare at the cat and the cat stares at me. I had no idea how he got in but somehow, he came unnoticed. He stares blankly at me and I stare back. Nothing could break our concentration. We just sat there in the garden that I had worked day and night on just so Other Father and The Beldam can take all the credit for it. I felt the surging anger reach it's boiling point and I felt like I was about to explode when I heard a velvet-y voice drift into my ear. "You know, it's not healthy to keep you emotions locked away like that." I glance around the garden but saw noone but the cat. Of course I have never seen a cat before but I'm pretty sure cats don't talk. Then I hear the voice again, only, it acually was the cat. He stared at me with wise blue eyes and flicked his tail. "It can drive inwards and make you go insane."

I blink the buttons that I call eyes and slowly piece everything together. _A talking cat? Isn't that impossible?_As if the question was spoken out loud, the cat sat up and answered. "Assuming that The Beldam created you, I didn't think you knew anything about the impossible." I just glare at the cat for a minute. _How did he know what I was thinking?_ Once again, the cat answered.

"I just know. Let's leave it at that."

I was starting to get freaked out but I controlled it and started to ask question in my head. _Do you know about The Beldam's plans?_

"Unfortunately, yes. But not all of it I'm afraid," he answers. I frown for a minute, concentrating on the black feline in front of me.

_It's all a trap, y'know. Everything you see here is bait to lure her in like- _

"Like a moth to a flame, yes."

_How can you talk?_

"I just can."

_Are you thinking about talking to Coraline about this? Persuade her to leave and save herself? _

"Maybe, maybe not."

_How did you get in here?_

"They same way anyone gets anywhere. I walked."

_What? Like through the door?_

"That's not in my place to tell you."

_What do you think The Beldam will do to me? After she ... y'know ... is done with everything?_

"How do you know she will succeed?"

_I dunno. I'm just saying if she does, what will happen to me?_

"I don't hold that kind of knowledge."

_What do you _think_?_

"... Take you apart."

**_WHAT!_** I was completely horrified. _Take me apart? Just like that?_

"Yes. Once you have fulfilled your duty she will no longer need your assistance."

_That's terrible._

"I know. But what here isn't?"

_You and me?_

"But we're here, therefore we are terrible."

_... Ironic._

"Very. I must be going now."

The black cat stands up and flicks his tail in the other direction. I didn't want him to leave. He's the closest thing to a friend I've ever had. I reach out my hand to grab him but the cat moves to quickly. I decide to call out to him in my head but I don't know his name. So I ask.

_What's your name?_

The cat stops in mid-step. He places his outstretched foot on the ground and sighs. I don't know what I did to make him upset but before I can apolagize to him, he answers. "My name is-." He stops in mid-sentence and perks up his ears. "Shhh. I hear something. Over there!" then he runs off leaving me confused and alone like I've always been since I was created. But at least I knew one thing. I needed to do one more thing before I get torn to bits. And I think I know what.

* * *

**6. Theatres and Roses.**

I was sitting in a theatre surrounded by thousands apon thousands of scottie dogs. I felt extremely uncomfortable and shifted in my seat a little as the dog next to me sniffed my jacket with curiosity. I shift in my seat and fidgeted with my coat. I had secretly snatched up a rose from _my _garden and hid it in my jacket. I was going to throw it at Coraline after the performance. Sure it wasn't what The Beldam instructed but I wanted to do something that I wanted to do for a change, not something that The Beldam told me to do. Coraline was taking way more time than she was supposed to and I wonder if the cat's talking to her like I asked him to. I start fidgeting again as I see Other Miss Spink peek out the curtains, looking for Coraline. She turns to me and I shrug and start fidgeting again. She gives me a silent warning and I stop at once. She smiles at me and disappears back behind the curtains. I sigh and check the rose again. And again. And again. It's not like I had anything better to do.

Then I peek into the aisle to look for Coraline. Sure enough, she was there, staring at the dogs seated in the theatre. When she reaches the front row where I am sitting, she silently greets me and sit in the aisle seat that I left for her. As the performance starts, I run my plan through my head several times. I don't pay any attention towards the singing elderly's and keep my eyes unfocused as the play continues. I only start watching as Coraline is lifted into the air by the young Miss Forcible. As the performance goes on, I fiddle with the little flower. Butterflies start to waver and fly around my sand stomach as the performance comes to an end and when it does, I stand up to give Coraline, Miss Spink and Forcible a standing ovation. I grab the single red rose and gently tosses it to Coraline where she catches it with a smile.

I let myself relax, my shoulder droop and I let out a sigh. My last actions before The Beldam pulls me apart like the wrapping paper from a birthday present, done and done. But when Coraline climbs down the stage steps and walks towards me, I stop relaxing. She stops just in front of me, holding the rose close to her. "Thank you, Wybie," she says softly and gently pecks me on the cheek. I just stand there like an idiot. If I could talk, I would be stuttering like crazy trying to say something to her to make me look less stupid. I open and close my mouth as if I was going to say somehting and Miss Spink and Miss Forcible smile at us and leaves the room as Coraline places a hand behind my head to push my face forward. She presses her lips of mine and I freeze, staring at her with wide eyes. I start to respond, closing my eyes (even though she couldn't tell) and wrapping my arms around her slim waist. We break apart and smile like idiots at each other. "C'mon. Let's go," she says in a whisper and grabs my hand and start walking towards the exit.

I smile like a high person for about two minutes until I saw The Beldam again.

* * *

**7. I'm sorry, Coraline.**

Now I've gone and done it. I looked sad in front of The Beldam as Coraline went inside after the performance in the theatre and after the ... y'know, and now The Beldam's gone and stitched my mouth up into a gruesome smile. I can't move my jaw anymore and it hurts so much. It hurts worse than the slaps and punches and beatings that I get when I do something wrong. I was told to sit and stay still or I'll get something worse than this. Probably get my head ripped off and replaced by a severed plushie animal head or something cruel like that. I sat in the room, sulking and ... smiling when I heard a scream from downstairs. I rushed towards the stairs to see The Beldam drag Coraline towards the mirror. "You may come out when you've learnt to be a loving daughter," I heard The Beldam say before the disappeared to wherever she goes. I start to panic. Coraline was trapped and I needed to help her but I couldn't let her see me like this. I rush downstairs when I was certain that The Beldam was gone and searched frantically for something to hide my face. I spy a chicken oven mitt and rip it a little so it could fit over my whole face. I heard The Beldam walk upstairs and slam a door shut in blind rage. Now was my chance. I pull the chicken mask over my face and run up to the mirror. I carefully raise both arms and push them into the mirror, grabbing what I was sure to be Coraline.

The next thing I know, I'm being bashed against the walls as Coraline desperately tries to wriggle out of my grasp. I feel so pathetic. I'm getting my arse kicked by a girl. Not just a girl, a really skinny girl who hasn't eaten anything in a while. You'd think that you'd be too weak to fight when you haven't eaten in a while. She throws me onto the ground and rips off my disguise. I pull my hands up to my face to hide but with no luck. "Wybie!"

She gently pulls my hands away and stare at The Beldam's _handiwork_. "Did she do this to you?" she asks. I can't answer, I just stare at her, wishing I could talk so I could tell her everything. From beginning to end. She pulls at the knots and takes out the stitches. It's hurts like you wouldn't believe but it was worth it to be able to relax my jaw again. "I hope that feels better," Coraline says but a shush her. Grabbing her arm, I lead her to into the parlor and towards the little door. Together, we push over a cockroach wardrobe that was in the way. It fall with a loud thud and The Beldam hears it. "Let's go!" says Coraline in a harsh whisper and we open the door to a brown rotting tunnel with cobwebs and old toys scattered here and there. "C'mon! She'll hurt you again!" warns Coraline. I shake my head. If I set foot in the real world, I'll burst into dust and cest to exist. I'll die and I can't bare to know that I let Coraline get her hopes up that she'll save me only to find a pile of sawdust and the remainders of my clothes once we get out of this god forsaken place.

I take off my glove to reveal a sawdust hand. I blow it away gently to tell her that I can't come with her. "Coraline! How dare you disobey me!" I hear The Beldam shout from the stairs. I knew that time was running out. Coraline looks at me with fear in her eyes and I can't bare to look at them anymore. I mouth the words that I have been wanting to say to her ever since we meet and push her into the rotten tunnel. I take one more look at her beautiful face before slamming the door shut, trapping me here with _her_. The Beldam death stares me. "Where is Coraline?" she asks even through she knows where she is. I put on a brave face and point to the door.

_She's in there, you hag!_

The Beldam glares at me before grabbing my arm, ripping the whole thing off. I watch as the sawdust pours out of it and my life force starts to fade like the light in the room. She doesn't stop there though. She continues to lash out on me, ripping me here and there until I'm barely stitched together anymore. I watch the sawdust spill onto the polished wooden floor in dismay as The Beldam stares at me with ferocious button eyes.

"Any last words?" The Beldam asks as she runs a needle finger over my neck, ripping the stitches that bound my voice box into eternal silence, releasing me from my curse. I can barely make out her dark outline anymore. I stare at her with anger then I turn to the door, frowning sadly. I whisper the worlds that I mouthed to Coraline earlier before closing my eyes and dropping to the ground, cold, lifeless and dead.

_"I love you, Coraline."_

* * *

Yayz! I'm finished! To tell you the truth, this took me two or three months to plan, plot, write and edit before I shipped it out. Review and tell me what you think. Pweetty pwease?

See ya later everybody!

Max~


End file.
